


Homestuck Twitter Microfic: DirkJohn

by StepperOfTheLongEarth



Series: Homestuck Micro-Fic [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Homestuck 2: Beyond Canon, M/M, Microfic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepperOfTheLongEarth/pseuds/StepperOfTheLongEarth
Summary: Small thing from twitter that I thought would look nice here.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Series: Homestuck Micro-Fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Homestuck Twitter Microfic: DirkJohn

**Author's Note:**

> Original tweet: https://mobile.twitter.com/SteperLongEarth/status/1229200274616532998

> So how about that HS^2 update huh [#homestuck2](https://twitter.com/hashtag/homestuck2?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [#dirkjohn](https://twitter.com/hashtag/dirkjohn?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [pic.twitter.com/qTyb5gmani](https://t.co/qTyb5gmani)
> 
> — davekat scum (@jay_aye_die) [February 15, 2020](https://twitter.com/jay_aye_die/status/1228755097674493952?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

JOHN: dirk, you know this is kinda fucked up right?  
DIRK: Absolutly. You have to be fucked up to do this shit.  
JOHN: alright, were both agreed this is fucked up.  
DIRK: Yes.  
JOHN: so....WHY DO IT?!??  
DIRK: You know, I don't know. I didn't expect to get this far.  
JOHN: christ.


End file.
